The Indestructible Ninja
by TheGreatNex
Summary: So, what would happen if Naruto became indestructible after the fox woke up six years after the sealing? don't know? well read this to find out. This will probably start out T then maybe be moved to M later. As stated on my profile, the picture is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, SO THIS IS A NEW IDEA I HAD RUNNING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR A LITTLE WHILE, AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT IT. HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT.**

 **OH, AND IF YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORY AND ARE WONDERING WHEN THE NEXT UPDATE IS GOING TO COME OUT, LOW CHANCE OF THAT BUT EHH, BUT IM TRYING TO IMPROVE THE CHAPTERS CAUSE I READ THROUGH IT AND I REALIZED THERE ARE A FEW PROBLEMS ALL THROUGHOUT IT SO IT SHOULD BE A FEW WEEKS.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I LIVE IN TEXAS, SO WHAT DOES THAT SAY ABOUT MY CHANCES OF OWNING NARUTO…THOUGHT SO.**

It was night time in Konoha, the moon was high in the sky most people were asleep in their beds this late at night. The people that weren't where the ANBU hidden atop the village walls and in areas of importance. The other people where civilians who couldn't let go of the past. There was about fifty of these people and they were chasing the thing that most reminded them of their pained past, six year old Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was running through the alleyways and back roads to try and lose the people that were chasing him, why he didn't know, but what he did know is that when they caught up to him it always led to excruciating pain, so bad he normally blacks out but they forcefully wake him up and continue. Tonight was proving to be no different as they were shouting their norm "get back here demon" and "we will make you pay for what you did six years ago" and the ever infamous "DIE". Little did they know tonight was going to be different than what normally happens.

Naruto skidded to a stop, staring in horror at what he saw, it was a dead end ally, and there was nowhere to hide. He knew what was coming, as much as he didn't want it. Because the mob was only a few feet behind him they saw the dead end and started shouting things like "yes, we can finally kill him". Naruto started backing up to try and prolong the pain for as long as possible but the mob wouldn't let him.

One of them grabbed him by his throat and threw him against the wall with a resounding CRACK and he cried out in pain. They just grinned evilly and two more walked up to him with knives in their hands. One lifted him up by his head and slammed it against the wall and the other man grabbed his arm, pulled it out and shoved the knife he had into Naruto's hand. Naruto let out a small whimper, only because he knew that if he made any sounds of pain they would only hurt him more. The other man did the same, and they backed up, it was time for everyone else to have a turn beating and stabbing him or whatever else their minds could come up with.

After the first few people something within Naruto stirred, something that was sealed in him the night he was born.

 _ **~~IN THE SEAL~~**_

Kyuubi started stirring after being asleep for six years from its attack on Konoha. When it realized it was sealed, again, it growled and decided to see what its container had been up to. As it started to go through Naruto's memories it started to get angrier and angrier. Trying to kill a two day old, that's bullshit in its opinion. It decided it needed to have a talk with its container, now. So that's what he did. After a few seconds Naruto showed up in front of him, outside the bars made by the seal, of course. But what the Kyuubi saw actually made him flinch, THE Kyuubi. The look in Naruto's eyes was that of someone that had wanted it all to end, and he was six. Kyuubi was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto speak.

"Well, the demon comments make sense now" Naruto said, monotone. Kyuubi couldn't take it, hearing a child speak in that tone, that just wasn't right.

" **Alright kit, I'm gonna be honest with ya, what happened to you cause of me isn't right. I may be the strongest demon there is, but even I have lines, I wouldn't cross. So as of right now, I'm going to try and help you, so ask for anything and if it's in my power I'll try and make it happen"** spoke Kyuubi with a surprisingly soft tone.

"I don't wasn't to be hurt again. No cuts, no broken bones, no bruises nothing" Naruto practically shouted when he heard what Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi thought about what Naruto said for a second **"so impenetrable skin, indestructible bones and a few other things, I can do that."** Kyuubi said with a grin. _**'By Kami if I don't help this kid out, though it will take most of my power but I will do it'**_

Naruto stared up at Kyuubi "really?" asked Naruto, a little amazed the giant fox demon could do that. Kyuubi didn't answer as he started building up his youkai. Naruto started being ecstatic at the thought of not being able to be hurt ever again.

 _ **~~OUTSIDE THE SEAL~~**_

When the villagers started to feel the youkai start the leak out of Naruto they started trying harder to kill him but found they couldn't reach the child. It kept building and building until it felt as if the fox itself was in front of them, though as soon as it came, it was gone. Then, in a flash, an explosion ripped through the air in a flash of red, though it didn't damage the buildings, just the people. When the light died down, the only evidence of that the villagers where ever there was a giant bloodstain on the wall across the wall from Naruto.

A few seconds later the hokage, sarutobi hiruzen, and ten to fifteen ANBU showed up in full battle gear thinking the fox escaped it took control of Naruto. But what they saw was not what they expected, Naruto, completely fine though missing a shirt, was asleep on the ground in front of them and a giant bloodstain on the wall behind them.

"ANBU, get this cleaned up. I'll take Naruto to the hospital. Cat, some with me." Ordered hiruzen as he picked up the sleeping child, as a female ANBU with a cat like mask and long purple hair stepped towards him.

"Sir" the ANBU chorused as the hokage shunshined towards the hospital, cat following him.

 _ **~~AT THE HOSPITAL~~**_

"Cat find a nurse" ordered hiruzen as he set Naruto on the bed. As she disappeared out the door hiruzen had only one thought _'I am way too old for this shit'_

 **So? How was it? Good or bad? Leave a review and let me know.**

 **And if you like Fairy Tail go check out my other FanFiction, it's only got about 6000 words total but I would appreciate it. Thanks in advance is you do.**

 **Laterz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, time for the second chapter of The Indestructible Ninja. Now we will see just what kyuubi did to Naruto.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 _ **~WITH NARUTO~~**_

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. As he looked around he saw he was in a hospital room. Seeing this he began to think _'what happened'_ he wondered as he tried to think back to the night before. He was interrupted by a voice _**'I made you indestructible is what happened'.**_ Naruto jumped a little when he heard this. "Hello? Who is there?" as he looked around to find the voice.

In the seal kyuubi decided that if he didn't bring the kit into the seal they were going to spend a few more minutes playing this game so he pulled Naruto into the seal. After a few seconds he appeared, looking around wondering where he was.

Naruto was confused, first he heard a voice and was starting to look around for it, then next thing he knew he was in a sewer with huge bars in front of him. **"Right here kit"** said a loud, grumbling voice from past the bars. As he looked into the darkness past them a huge figure came into view. A figure with dark red fur, and nine large tails swinging behind it.

"So last night wasn't a dream" said Naruto, staring up at the gigantic fox in wonder. **"Nope"** the fox replied. **"It was all real, and before you ask, yes, I did in fact make you indestructible"** slowly a grin spread across Naruto's face. "So no more pain?" he asked giddy. **"None whatsoever."** spoke kyuubi with pride in his voice. After all, it's not every day you give someone the best ability for their future profession.

"How does that work?" asked Naruto confused. He knew the fox said it could do it but how?

" **Quite simply actually. Your skin cannot be pierced, your bones cannot crack or brake no matter the force applied or how high you fall from. Your organs cannot be ruptured in any way. Along with a few other things."** said kyuubi smugly. He still couldn't believe just how much he was able to do with this kid, he might even be able to do a little more depending on how this works out.

"What other things?" asked Naruto in wonder, amazed and a little shocked the thing that everyone said was a horrible thing, did all that he asked and more. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he would be his friend if he asked. As Naruto wondered how to ask the fox, it replied to Naruto's question.

" **Well, I added a super increased regeneration rate for when you train so your muscles will heal much quicker, increased your senses especially your smell, hearing and sight. I also made your muscles more dense, you find out more about some of the other enhancements while training. Now, I have a question for you. Why are you not reacting the way most would?"**

Naruto just cocked his head, causing kyuubi to sigh.

" **What I mean is, why are you not scared or mad that I caused your life to be the way it was?"** kyuubi asked curiously.

Naruto's mouth opened into an o shape. "Well, I'm not scared cause you're fluffy and cute" he said with a smile. Though kyuubi was stunned, his jailer, a six year old, just called him cute and fluffy. He was brought out of his thoughts as Naruto continued speaking.

"And I'm not mad because you didn't try and hurt me as soon as you saw me. You are the first aside from jiji to do that. So for that, will you be my friend" he finished with a smile.

Kyuubi was stunned, this kid just asked him to be his friend. Then he smiled. **"Of course I'll be your friend Naruto, now you better go, someone is walking into your room"**

And with that Naruto started to fade away, but before he was gone he smiled at kyuubi and said happily "thank you kyuubi".

After Naruto was gone the fox laid his head down on his front paws and said softly **"No problem kit. And it's Kurama."**

 _ **~~HOSPITAL ROOM WITH NARUTO~~**_

As Naruto opened his eyes the first person he saw was his jiji, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Hokage, in his white and red robes. He then decided that his jiji would want to know about his first friend.

Before Sarutobi could open his mouth to ask Naruto what happened he was interrupted by Naruto shouting "hey jiji, guess what, I made a friend".

Happy for his surrogate grandson he decided the questions could wait a few minutes. "Really Naruto that's great, who is it?" asked the hokage so he could personally thank the person, little did he know, it wasn't.

"The kyuubi" said Naruto, happily, shocking Hiruzen, and the other unseen occupant in the room "and you'll never guess what it did. It made me indest-inde he made it so I couldn't be hurt again. Watch!" and with that, before Hiruzen or the other occupant could react due to still trying to get their heads around the fact that Naruto had met the kyuubi, let alone made friends with it, Naruto leapt out of the bed he was in, grabbed the largest needle he could find and stabbed himself in the hand with it.

Naruto's audience stared in shock as the needle broke in half when it came in contact with his skin. He turned to his jiji with a smile on his face only to realize they weren't the only two in the room. There was another in the room and from what Naruto could tell she was one of those people jiji always had hanging around him, ANBU he remembers jiji calling them. She had waist-length purple hair and a katana strapped to her back. The last feature was the cat themed mask she had on.

Next thing naruto knew the needle was ripped out of his hand, he was picked up, tossed on the bed and the hand he stabbed was being inspected.

"Naruto, do you have any idea how stupid that was, what if kyuubi was lying to get you do something stupid so you would kill yourself?" Hiruzen asked him, still worried even though naruto was fine.

"But jiji, kyuubi wouldn't do that, it said that hurting kids was one of the lines even demons don't cross" said naruto, confident his friend wouldn't lie to him.

Hiruzen sighed as he saw the look in naruto's eye and decided to agree with him. "Ok, ok. Now what did the kyuubi say to you."

And so, naruto began the story of how he met kyuubi. Of how he was chased into a dead end ally, about what the first few people did before he was in a sewer talking to the kyuubi, what kyuubi said about helping naruto, shocking the hokage and cat, about waking up and meeting the kyuubi again, and what it told him about what he did for him and about how they became friends.

By the end of the explanation Hiruzen had his head in his hands and thought one thing

' _I'm too old for this shit'_

 **So, that was the second chapter, how was it? Good or bad? Leave a review.**

 **Now, first chapter, I noticed naruto was acting a little older than I said he was so I tried to make him seem younger in this chapter, let me know how I did.**

 **laterz**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now for chapter three of The Indestructible Ninja. Hope you enjoy.**

 **R &R it would be greatly appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: there is now way that I own Naruto. Nope, nope, nope.**

 _ **~~Hokage's office~~**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third hokage sat behind his desk, thinking about the small blonde haired, apparently now indestructible, six year old sitting in front of him swinging his feet with a large smile on his face.

' _So if what he told me is entirely true he is going to have no problems as a shinobi, even now his stealth is on par with most chunin. I see no reason to not enroll him into the academy when he reaches the correct age, of course he is going to need to get stronger and faster. Hmm, maybe I should ask him what he wants to train in'_ coming out of his thoughts he focused on Naruto.

"Naruto" he said, catching the boys attention "I assume you want to be a ninja, correct?" he asked the blonde. After getting a nod he continued "well what do you want to focus on the most, do you know?"

After hearing the question Naruto paused. "What do you mean Jiji?" not quite understanding.

"What I mean is, what do you want to use more? Nin, tai, gen, ken, or fuinjutsu?" he asked listing off the main skills of a ninja, though he added fuinjutsu in hopes to spike naruto's interest to become a seal master like both of his parents. Though after seeing Naruto still confused he decided to explain them.

Going into "professor mode" as most people called it, he started his lecture with naruto's rapt attention "ninjutsu is a ninja's ability to mold chakra into techniques like _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ or _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_ though they can use a lot of chakra they can cause a lot of damage." Naruto grinned as he thought of launching fireballs and giant water dragons at his enemy's. The hokage continuing with his lecture brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Now taijutsu is totally different, taijutsu is fighting using the parts of your body causing more damage or softening blows by channeling chakra through the points of impact. Though with your newfound ability you won't need to do that and you will make a fearsome opponent it if you invest enough time in your taijutsu skills" naruto though about what the hokage said and grinned as he realized he was right.

"Genjutsu uses illusions to distract and disable your opponent, though with your chakra capacity I imagine the most you'll be able to do in terms of Genjutsu is break them." Though naruto frowned at being told he couldn't do something and would be bad at it he had to agree, that and messing with some one's mind didn't sit right with him.

"Next is kenjutsu. Kenjutsu if fighting through the use of weapons. Now I say weapons because kenjutsu isn't only about fighting with swords. It's about the use all different types of weapons. There are ninja out there that use knives and other things like war hammers though most stick with swords because they are more common I guess." Naruto once again found himself agreeing with his Jiji for the same reasons as with taijutsu.

"Now, fuinjutsu. Simply put, there is nothing you can't do with fuinjutsu. There are scrolls that allow storage of things many times their size and weight and yet when you pick up the scroll it weighs the same as a normal scroll. Heck, the fourths famous _hiraishin_ used fuinjutsu" naruto was practically drooling when he heard just that small amount of information already imagining some of the stuff he could do.

Coming out of "professor mode" he refocused on the drooling blond in front of him. "So naruto, with all that said, what do you think you should focus on?" he asked, snapping naruto out of his imagination.

"well I think it would work best if I used tai and kenjutsu, though I think it would also be awesome to learn fuinjutsu as well." Said naruto with the fact that nothing could hurt him in mind.

As Hiruzen nodded in agreement, happy naruto agreed to learn fuinjutsu like his parents, he began to wonder how he would train him. _'I can't because of my job as hokage, the few Jōnin I can think of that won't blow him off have teams, and Kakashi is in ANBU so he is out. Well shit.'_

As he was about to tell naruto he unfortunately didn't have anyone to train him he saw him go wide eyed and, to his confusion, start nodding.

While Hiruzen was trying to think of someone to train him, naruto was startled when he heard kyuubi.

" _ **kit, tell him that I'll be training you"**_ this caused naruto to go wide eyed _**"and that ill teach you all about the things you want to learn"**_ it said making naruto nod.

"Jiji, kyuubi said that he would train me in all the things I want to learn" he said, shocking the old kage.

"Really? Though how will he teach you, he is sealed inside of you, and he is a giant fox. I don't see how he will know human techniques and skills" said Hiruzen, truly confused as to how the kyuubi will be able to train Naruto.

Naruto was silent for a second before he replied. "Something called mind training, it trains me everything except physical stuff. It said I could work on my physical training during the day and while my body was resting it could bring me into my mind and we could train in muscle memory and everything else I want to learn. And it knows human stuff because it can turn into a human and it learned stuff from humans a long time ago. It says it already as an idea of what to teach me."

Sarutobi was shocked at what he was hearing. The kyuubi could teach Naruto in one or two of the probable hundreds of styles it knew. _'He is going to be amazing, I can already tell'_ he came out of his thoughts as Naruto spoke again.

"It also says we are going to need a private area for all this. It doesn't want anyone interrupting the training so it needs to be far away so no one accidently finds us. It also says to not worry about food, it will teach me survival stuff as well. Though I'm still going to need clothes, weights and weapons along with stuff to practice fuinjutsu." Said Naruto, saying that last part to himself though the hokage still heard it.

While Naruto was thinking about how he was going to get the stuff he needed the hokage was thinking of where Naruto could train and how to solve his predicament. _'Now where could I send him out of the way so no one could find him? Hmm. Oh perfect, that's one thing out of the way. Now, got it_. _'_

"Tenzo" he called out. A few seconds later an ANBU with red and green markings in the likeness of a cat appeared, kneeling in front of the hokage "a mile and a half behind the hokage monument, create a house near a source of moving water, once you finish come find me and let me know" he ordered.

"Hai" was all Tenzo said before he disappeared.

"Now, Naruto I believe we have some shopping to do" he said towards the blonde with a smile.

 **Well there ya go. Chapter three is done. Hope you like it. If so leave a review, if not same thing, leave a review.**

 **Oh and Leaning Leon how can someone be indestructible and a ninja and not be a practical god?**

 **But if you were talking about him being OP and beating everyone in two or three hits don't worry about it. I got it planned out, it will be progressive for sure though there might be a few things that seem like he is in god-mode so my bad. And the chapters will (hopefully) get longer the more chapters I put out.**

 **Thanks for the review though.**

 **Later readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, chapter four of the indestructible ninja. So this chapter will be the beginning of naruto's training.**

 **Now, I've hit a bit of a snag, nothing detrimental to the story, but, I have no clue what to make kurama's gender. I know it's a male name(?) so leave a review. And just so you know if the majority says female the situation when Naruto learns his/her gender is gonna get a laugh out of you guys…hopefully.**

 **Oh, roboguy45, thanks for the reviews. True about the genjutsu and yamanaka mind jutsu, but kurama is there to break him out of them or prevent them so that will help. And with the fuinjutsu I have a few awesome Ideas but those won't come in for a while and those that do are used by practicaly everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: if I was kishimoto would I be on here? No? Thought so.**

"Jiji, where are we going?" Naruto asked the old kage, curious as to where he was taking him.

"Right here Naruto" said Hiruzen, smiling at the blonde and stopped in front of a store. Naruto stared up at the store sign in confusion.

"The dull kunai? What a weird name for a ninja store. Why are we here jiji?" Naruto asked, confused. _'If this places name was 'the dull kunai' why would any ninja shop here?'_ He wondered.

"Look underneath the underneath, Naruto." Was all Hiruzen as he walked into the store. Naruto normally would have replied but he was too awestruck at the sight in front of him to say anything. All around Naruto where every weapon imaginable. Kunai, shuriken, scythes, swords you name it, it was here. Along with all different types of clothes and ninja gear like pouches and packs.

"Naruto, go pick out an outfit and a weapon if you see one you like. I will go and get you some standard gear, ok?" Hiruzen said to the wide eyed blonde.

"Hai jiji" was his response as Naruto walked over to the clothing section. Sarutobi walked to the counter to see the cashier half asleep.

"You know, being half asleep is bad for business Arata." He said in a jovial tone as Arata jumped in surprise.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but it's been a very slow day. You're the only one who has been by today." Replied Arata while stifling a yawn.

"Me and Naruto actually." Said the hokage while watching his old friend to gauge his reaction.

"You mean that kid that holds-" he was going to continue but hiruzen cut him off.

"Yes, I do" replied hiruzen, happy that Naruto didn't hear what Arata was saying.

"Oh, that's cool. I don't mind the kid, woulda helped him if I could ever find the kid" Arata said, upset thinking about how Naruto had to sneak around all the time to get people to not notice him so he wouldn't get hurt.

Hiruzen was going to thank his friend for his concern when he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Hey jiji, like it?" asked the excited voice of Naruto.

 _ **~~with Naruto a few minutes ago~~**_

As Naruto walked around trying to find something that he liked and fit well with his ability he was interrupted from his search by kyuubi speaking to him.

" **So what did I miss kit"** asked kyuubi as he had been asleep for the past half hour.

"Not much, Jiji wanted me to get some actual clothes." He said walking around looking for something he liked.

" **Shouldn't be that hard, just some shirts and pants, not like you need shoes or anything."** Said the kyuubi.

"Hmm" hummed Naruto, looking at a pair of black and dark grey styled camo cargo pants "why is-oh yea, my ability. Guess that would make shoes kinda obsolete huh?" he muttered grabbing a few pairs of the cargo pants at kyuubi's suggestion and waling over to the shirts.

Kyuubi snorted **"Ya think, the main reason why people where shoes is to protect their feet, something you don't need to worry about considering the ability I gave you, cause I'm awesome like that. Over on your right there are shirts that match with the pants"** kyuubi told Naruto.

"Thanks kyuubi. Guess that's true." Said Naruto as he walked to the shirts that looked like they matched the pants he wanted.

After grabbing a few he walked over to the changing room and changed out of the clothes he was in and into the shirt and pants he grabbed. After changing and throwing away his old clothes he walked over to where the weapons are. Wandering around not seeing anything that interested him and not hearing any suggestions from kyuubi on what he should try he kept looking. Then he saw them.

They were like gloves only with segmented matte black metal running over the tops and sides of the fingers and to his knuckles where the plates got a little bigger going towards the wrist then became metal loops the rest of the way till they ended.

"Whoa" said Naruto as he walked towards the gloves. Putting them on he found they went half way up his forearm and had the same segmented matte black metal along the inside of his fingers and on the outside of his palm. The glove itself was thin but durable black leather and very flexible. Rotating his wrist and wiggling his fingers he found that even with all the metal he still had full free range of movement.

After admiring the gloves for a few more minutes he figured that since his shirt had short sleeves he should get something to cover the rest of his arms he found black wrapping and wrapped his arms from just below where the glove ended on his forearm all the way to just above where the sleeves ended.

Running up to the counter he saw Hiruzen talking to the clerk and Stopping a few feet behind the old man.

"Hey Jiji like it" he said with a huge smile, sure his surrogate grandfather would like what he picked.

Hiruzen was shocked, Naruto had picked out something that looked good and was practical at the same time, though he noticed something… wrong with Naruto's outfit.

"Why yes, it looks very good on you, though I must ask." Said Hiruzen causing Naruto to tilt his head in confusion "why no shoes?" he asked.

"Oh" said Naruto not tilting his head anymore "its cause of my ability, remember? Silly Jiji forgetting stuff already forgetting stuff" he teased.

"Oh hush you" growled the old kage playfully "it's not every day you find out someone is indestructible"

"Hey kid what's that you got on your hands there?" asked the clerk who just got back after leaving when Naruto walked up to his old friend and grabbing shuriken, kunai, and the necessary pouches and set them on the counter.

Looking at the Hokage nervously he got a nod and calmed down a little and told the man where he found them.

"Ah" said the clerk in recognition "those must be the experimental gloves I made a while ago for taijutsu users." He walked around the counter and crouched down in front of Naruto. Gently grabbing his hand and pointing to the glove he began to explain what it was.

"You see I had this idea a while ago about how taijutsu users could become more dangerous if they hit with elements and force instead of just force so I designed these.

The metal is very chakra conductive and will react at the slightest amount of chakra and because the leather is so thin all you have to do is channel the chakra through your hands instead of to the gloves you have on so you don't waste chakra.

Best part is once you start channeling any kind of chakra you don't have to consciously channel it because the gloves will naturally draw and convert it for you if you used elemental chakra, meaning you don't really have to pay attention to channeling the chakra during a fight so that you can give the fight your all.

Best part it is takes such little chakra to maintain an academy student could keep it up all school day and still train at home right after because it basically runs of the chakra your body naturally channels.

And the metal is so strong that when I had one of my chunin swordsman customers swing at a small piece of it his sword chipped"

At the end of the explanation Naruto was in awe, the Hokage's jaw was slightly open and kyuubi was silently impressed.

"How much are they?" Naruto asked nervously, hoping they wouldn't be too expensive so he could have them.

"How about this." Arata chuckled a little "Because you're the first one to want to purchase them you can have them for free, and because I'm feeling generous you can have the rest of the stuff you grabbed for free as well. The only thing that needs to be purchased are the things this old man here ordered, how's that" Arata finished with a smile.

Naruto stared at the man in awe for a few seconds till he tackled him shouting "thank you, I promise that Ii will use these to become the best shinobi ever."

After managing to get Naruto off of Arata they run up the items, payed for them and left with Naruto waving at Arata as they left, thanking him again for the free stuff.

Down the street Hiruzen checked the time and figuring Tenzo should be about done with what he asked him to do.

He stopped and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder to which Naruto looked at him with a questioning stare he just chuckled and they both disappeared from the street in a swirl of leafs and dust.

 **Well there is the fourth chapter, sorry that took so long, stuff came up. I know, I know crappy excuse, I'm sorry.**

 **Now, for his gloves, I've read stories where he is a major taijutsu user but uses his bare hands or claw things like Gozu and Meizu, only smaller. So I came up with this idea, the idea of having him beat the crap pout of someone with fists covered in fire or whatever the hell kinda element I decide to give him appealed to me way too much. I know there are stories that have jutsu that do that but I wanna be a little different, so there.**

 **And if you're thinking** _ **'why give him clothing that helps with stealth if he is indestructible?'**_ **It's simple, he is a ninja, it's in the job description. They are supposed to be stealthy and not be seen. Besides what more easing on the mind for a Hokage, sending in an assassin to kill someone with the chance they could get caught and have information tortured out of them or send in an assassin that can't be hurt at all and will laugh In the face of anyone that tries. Get what I'm saying? That's not to say the Hokage will be sending him on any assassination missions anytime soon, it's just an example.**

 **Anyway, later peoplez.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, chapter five, you know, I think this is the most I've ever written in…my life. Well, that was about the same thing anyway.**

 **Serena24 thanks for the review. Now, if you'll notice, Naruto left BEFORE Kurama said his name. So he thinks his name IS kyuubi. And as far as Naruto knows Kurama doesn't have a gender, and remember, he is six, gender normally doesn't matter to them. Ergo, Naruto doesn't know the gender nor does he really understand the difference at that age. Now if there was somewhere I had Naruto refer to Kurama as a guy or something my bad. Let me know and I'll try to find it and fix it.** **Once again, thanks for the review, and hope you keep doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the idea, and I say that because I haven't seen a story with something like this before. Feel free to use it though, i wanna see what other people come up with. send me a link though. So no, Naruto isn't mine.**

Naruto and Hiruzen appeared in front of a small shack in a swirl of leaves and dirt. It was in a small to medium sized clearing that had the shack in the center and at the edge of the clearing in front of the house was a small river.

As Naruto looked around wondering what they were doing there Tenzo walked out and greeted his leader.

"Hokage-sama" he greeted with a small bow "I made the house small with the fact that Naruto would be alone in mind and I have checked the river, it is freshwater with a few verities of fish and scouted the area for wildlife and edible plant life. I found there are not many predators so that Uzumaki-san may not be interrupted during his training along with no poisonous plants."

"Good job Tenzo" Sarutobi nodded "sounds like a perfect place for Naruto to train" any further conversation between the two was cut off as Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Jiji, Kyuubi wants to know if you know a clone jutsu that lets me remember everything they do?" said Naruto.

"What could you use that for Naruto?" asked Hiruzen, already having one in mind.

"It says it will come in handy for the less physical stuff, and muscle memory. Whatever that is" he said with a shrug, not really understanding half of the words that are spoken between the old man and Kyuubi.

"There is one I know, it is called _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ , and this is the hand sign for it" he said crossing his index and middle fingers over each other.

"Got it" he said, committing the hand sign to memory.

"Anything else needed before me and Tenzo head off" asked Hiruzen, setting down the stuff they got from the store.

"Kyuubi says no and that it has everything from here on out, though it does want to know how many years it gets to train me" said Naruto, slightly curious about that as well.

"Your age group will graduate in ten years, so when your sixteen, so I recommend training for nine and spending the last one in the academy getting to know people and get a friend or two, K?" he finished with a smile.

"Got it Jiji, see you later" said Naruto as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Naruto, see you next month. Let's go Tenzo" said the Hokage waving back then disappearing with Tenzo.

"Hey Kyuubi, what do you think he meant by that 'see you next month' comment" Naruto asked the tailed beast while taking all the stuff he got inside finding a bed, a dresser, a table, and some shelves, all made of wood. Interestingly enough to Naruto, all of it was connected to the floor, like it grew out of it.

" **It's not that hard to figure out, he is going to visit next month to check up on you. Probably going to do so every month, to see how you're doing."** Replied kyuubi.

"Oh, ok" was all he said as he put up the scrolls that had kunai and shuriken in them. Next was the clothes that he put in the dresser. After that was the stuff he was going to learn in the academy.

' _Can't wait to get to that. Not.'_ he thought. Checking to make sure that was all he was surprised to find a few more scrolls inside. Noticing they were sealing books and items he put those on the table. Finding that was it he tossed the bag under the bed.

"Ok kyuubi, now what?" he asked, thinking he was ready for whatever kyuubi wanted him to do, while walking back outside.

" **Now, you're going to semi-let me out"** said kyuubi.

"Umm, why?" Naruto asked, confused at what that was supposed to do.

" **Alright kid, remember that jutsu the old guy taught you, do that, only use some of my youkai, and I will try and push my** **consciousness into it instead. Hopefully that will let me out but keep my power in you. Make sense?"** kyuubi explained.

"Yea, I think I get it" said Naruto, still a little confused but getting the gist of it.

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed it first two fingers over each other and focused on kyuubi's youkai. Once he felt he had it he yelled out the technique.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ " he called.

Hearing a _'poof'_ he opened his eyes and saw a fox that stood up to his waist at its shoulders and had nine tails.

" **Alright, congrats on getting me out, now your hell begins, a little. The rest will have to wait till tomorrow. So first, take off your pants and shirt I need to give you a seal that will help with your training."** said kyuubi with an evil grin.

Naruto gulped but did as he was told. By the time he was done kyuubi had gone in the house and grabbed a brush and a bottle of ink.

" **Now you need to stay still till I'm done, it's going to take a while but it will be worth It."** said kyuubi as he opened the bottle of ink and dipped the brush in with one of his tails.

 _ **~~fifteen minutes later~~**_

" **There, all done. Now, before you move, channel your chakra into that big seal on your chest till marking spread out from It."** kyuubi told Naruto.

Naruto did as he was told and started channeling chakra while eyeing the seal to see when it changed. After a few seconds the seal changed from something that made his head hurt from looking at it to intertwining lines that went from the center of his chest to just above his underwear, while the top branched out towards his shoulders but stopped right underneath his collar bone while still following the intertwining line pattern with lines branching off every few inches throughout the entire thing.

"Cool" he exclaimed reaching up to touch the lines but found he was moving a lot slower than normal.

"Hey what gives, it's harder to move." He said, while slightly glaring at kyuubi.

" **That's because that is a movement restriction seal. It makes it harder to move so you push your muscles harder. It also makes everything harder to do from moving your pinky finger to looking around"** explained kyuubi.

"I guess that makes sense" he had noticed it was harder to look around "though why make it harder to look around?" asked Naruto, not understanding.

" **Because if you can't see it how will you fight it? The seal makes it harder to move your eyes to train them to move faster so you don't have to strain your eyes trying to focus on multiple things. Like if someone throws a handful of kunai at you, you're able to see all of them and track them as they fly at you. Before you ask '** _ **why does that matter, it won't hurt me anyway**_ **', it's because it's fun holding off showing off you can't be hurt till the last second when someone will mortally wound you then seeing their confusion as you stand there perfectly fine. Though if you don't want to do something like that, just shrug off everything they throw at you, and laugh as they try to hurt you. Still funny either way."** Explained Kyuubi, finishing off by shrugging.

"Ok" was all Naruto said, to which kyuubi gained a tick mark.

" **Anyway, you try getting used to moving while I hunt us something to eat and get a fire going."** Said kyuubi walking off.

 _ **~~twenty minutes later~~**_

After twenty minutes kyuubi had a fire pit going with some rabbits roasting over it. After getting the rabbits he dug out a small hole while telling Naruto that he was going to fix it later. Then he went and got some large sticks and shortened the longer ones between his teeth and set them on fire with a small amount of fire manipulation. He then had Naruto skin and clean out the rabbits in the river, much to his reluctance but did it anyway. Naruto then put the rabbits on sticks and put them over the fire. At this point Naruto was moving almost at his normal speed already. Not understanding why, he decided to ask.

"Hey kyuubi, how come I can already move almost normally?" Naruto asked, confusion laced in his voice.

" **Well that has to do with one of the alterations I made to your body. I made your healing factor only focus on your muscles because now it doesn't have to worry about anything else. So when ever your muscles tear they heal right away making you stronger almost right away. Though you need to move every muscle in your body for it to truly work the way it's supposed to but we will worry about stretches tomorrow before strength training, K?"** explained kyuubi, grinning evilly when he was done.

Naruto was suddenly very nervous about tomorrow.

" **Anyway, let's eat and get to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you."** Said kyuubi taking his rabbit off the fire and started to eat it while Naruto did the same. After they were done Naruto put out the fire by throwing some dirt on it. Kyuubi let go of his hold on the _Kage Bunshin_ and went back into the seal while Naruto went and laid on the bed.

"Night Kyuubi"

" **Night kid"**

 **So there was chapter five. Like I said this is the most I've ever written about one thing so…yay. Anyway I know I referred to kyuubi as a guy in this chapter but the truth is I'm still not sure on the gender I want him/her to be, so review on what you want the gender to be, god knows I'll probably take a month thinking it over. But for now I'll say he or him but read it or whatever till I figure it out. Help please.**

 **Anyway, if you like it please review, it really helps get me motivated to write the story.**

 **Enough of that, for now, later readers and thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter, yay. I have no idea where my inspiration came from all of a sudden. Oh well, not gonna question it.**

 **Blue-temptress, I get where the confusion came from so ill add this to the description but this is an AU, or alternate universe. I did this mainly because I don't think sending out twelve and thirteen year olds is good for anyone's psyche, it also gives more time for Naruto to train, that and it's harder for me to write younger characters. Anyway, hope that clears it up and thanks for the review.**

 **I still haven't seen a review for the gender of Kyuubi so I'm going to have him remain a guy, like in cannon. Mainly because I don't feel like worrying about it.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me**

 _ **~~next day~~**_

" **Alright kid, time to get up and start the training"** said kyuubi as he tried to wake up his container.

Naruto just mumbles and roles over…right off the bed.

"Ahh, Ouchy. That hurts." Said Naruto rubbing his head, until he realizes there is no pain "heh, oh yea"

" **Alright kid time to start the training, let me out and go change. Leave the shirt off and see if you have any shorts, that's all you'll really need anyway."** Kyuubi told Naruto, silently excited that he gets to explore the outside world again.

"Aye, sir." Said Naruto tiredly, while creating a shadow clone for kyuubi "wait are you really a guy?" asks Naruto, still trying to wake up, ergo having no control over his thoughts.

" **Yes, I'm a guy, not sure why you asked but whatever. And before you ask my name is Kurama. Would have told you the other day but you left before I could"** answered Kurama as he stretched all nine of his tails.

A few minutes later Naruto was standing in front of his new teacher in a pair of shorts, excited for training.

"Ok Kurama-sensei, what now?" asked Naruto wondering what his training would be.

" **First, I need to know if you're going to hold off showing that you're indestructible in a fight or are you going to laugh as the enemy attacks you."** Kyuubi askes, needing to know how his new student wants to fight. It wouldn't be good to teach him to fight by avoiding attacks then take a lethal one and hit back hard while the enemy is figuring out why you're fine when Naruto preferred to take then and dish them out even harder.

"I want to fight head on" spoke Naruto as soon as Kurama was done speaking.

" **Your choice"** Kurama shrugged **"but just know that instead of trying to get you somewhat flexible, we will be working on strength in all areas."**

"got it Kurama-sensei, so what am I doing first?" asked Naruto, still excited.

" **First, I want to see fifty push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches. Then you will go to that tree and punch it till I see a mark."** Ordered Kurama as he pointed to a random tree with a tail **"I will tell you what you're going to be doing next after that"** he finished as he laid down with his head pointed at where Naruto had already gotten a start on his push-ups though his eyes were closed.

' _ **This is going to be a fun nine years'**_

 _ **~~one year later, Naruto is seven~~**_

Naruto woke up and jumped off his bed in time to prevent Kurama from grabbing him and throwing him out the front door. Again. Just because he couldn't feel pain anymore doesn't mean he can't feel it.

" **Ah, good your awake, I was afraid I would have to throw you into the river again. Now grab some jerky and some water from the river and add one hundred to your morning routine and up the seal. While you're doing that I'm going to try and find some relevant for you to learn from these academy scrolls"** ordered Kurama as he looked through the scrolls that had the stuff Naruto was supposed to learn in the academy.

"Hai sensei" Naruto said sleepily as he grabbed a few pieces of jerky off the table and ate them on the way to the river where Naruto jumped in and drank a few mouthfuls before jumping out.

Fully awake the seven year old channeled chakra to the center of the seal on his chest. Over the year Naruto had managed to go up four levels and this was his fifth though the seal didn't progress that much. The part on the bottom only went half way down his thigh still following the pattern of intertwining lines with other lines branching off only the lines had swirls branch off now and then. It was a little different on his arms. Once the seal reached his arms it became a few lines with swirls branching off and creating other lines. There wasn't many considering it only went half way down his upper arm. He also had a line pattern just above his hips that went around to his back and had the pattern of his arms on his back, though it just barely reached his mid back.

After upgrading the level on his seal Naruto got down to his new morning routine. Four hundred push-ups, sit ups, and crunches. Punch at a slab of steel Naruto asked the Hokage to get for him.

By the time he was finished it was lunch time. For his lunch he went and caught a rabbit. While grabbing some bread to go along with it and a cup of milk from a fridge the old man had put in, though it had to be charged up with lightening chakra every time he visited.

"Hey sensei, find anything?" asked Naruto, putting the skinned and gutted rabbit over the fire.

" **Bullshit, bullshit and, oh what's this?"** asked Kurama, pretending to be shocked **"that's right even more bullshit. Why the hell does a ninja that's supposed to go out and kill people need to know algebra? What the fuck? And what does it matter if the Shodai had wood release, the old bastard is dead and so is that kekkai genkai"** the nine tailed fox ranted. He normally didn't curse but he was pissed and he didn't care. It also kind of helped Naruto was surprisingly apathetic about things like that. He could let loose a string of curses that would make grown men blush but Naruto wouldn't bat an eye. Probably because he has heard worse being chased.

"So nothing worthwhile huh?" asked Naruto, finishing his food. He always was a fast eater. "should I get started on my afternoon stealth training?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement. Stealth training was running to Konoha as fast as he could with his restriction seal down at zero, though it didn't change when regressing only progressing, and going a mostly different path each time. Once he reached Konoha he would sneak around the village setting up trap pranks or some other thing his sensei told him to do, though mostly it was pranks, sometimes he had Naruto take something they needed, like soap or something like that, other times it was just random stuff though he would always return that stuff the next time he was in town. Kurama said he would get to the harder stuff when he was older.

Kurama always told him that during those exercises he wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone in Konoha but due to him slipping off a tree he landed in a mostly empty park, where me met a friend he would go and talk to every day or ,because Kurama sometimes had him do more strength training, anytime he could go. That was why he was excited, yea he wanted to watch as the citizens of Konoha got pelted with paint, what he really wanted to do was see his friend, his first human friend.

" **Sure kid. If you tell me her name"** kyuubi grinned. He knew the kid was vising a friend every time he did his stealth training. He would sometimes follow Naruto and see how he did. He didn't mind though. It was a good thing, the kid needed friends his own age, hell he needed friends in general. The Hokage and a few thousand year old demon weren't exactly the best choice of friends for a seven year old.

"What." Naruto managed to stammer out. _'Kurama knows about her. Oh no, now he will make me never be able to meet her again by follow-'_ his thoughts there cut off by Kurama chuckling.

" **Yea kid, I know about her. And ill allow you to visit your friend. IF"** he cut off Naruto's shout of happiness **"you manage to get her to come back with you so she can train here as well"**

Not thinking about how hard that would be because of just who exactly his friend was, he agreed immediately.

" **Alright then"** stated kyuubi, leaving the shadow clone and going back to the mind scape **"let's go get your friend"**

Naruto whooped, completely deactivated his seals and sped off towards Konoha.

"oh by the way, Kurama-sensei" said Naruto, remembering his sensei's earlier question.

" **Hmm"**

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga" said Naruto with a smile.

 **Ok so, Hinata is going to be added to the story. Yay, for those wondering about a pairing, yes I will more than likely use those two. So sorry to any NaruXwhoever else, hopefully this won't turn you away though. And just so you know, I will probably only update on weekends, unless I really feel the need to update.**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think, it really does help.**

 **Later people.**


End file.
